


Never Ever

by LazuliTears



Series: Bad Party Games [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), College AU, Drinking, Drinking Games, M/M, i tried to smut but then i failed im sorry, kind of an indirect part 2 to that seven minutes in heaven fic, nishinoya the party god somebody please stop him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3094499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliTears/pseuds/LazuliTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima said nothing, but he eyed Tanaka who was approaching them with a bunch of tiny drinking glasses and-- Oh no.</p>
<p>Oh god no. He can sense it already, with the way Noya grinned like the little shit he is. He can't believe he literally got dragged into one of those games again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Ever

Tsukishima blinked, and the groaned at the pain sporting on his back. He was confused as fuck because he blinked a few times but his eyesight was nowhere near reliable until he reminded himself that he wore glasses. Tsukishima felt around for thing, but really he couldn't even so much as move a few inches because he was being pinned on his spot on the floor by another body on top of him.

His head hurt and he licked his lips, cringing at the early cottonmouth. Also his ass felt cold, or just his thighs, or to be more precise, only the part that touched the tiled floor because he also felt warm skin touching him down there.

Alright let's recount what happened that led Tsukishima Kei to this current predicament.

  --

He _really_ needs to start saying no to these invitations. Especially when they're from Nishinoya.

But we all know Tsukishima can never say no to Yamaguchi. Sweet Yamaguchi Tadashi who tugged on his sleeve to catch his attention the other day, looking up at him with those slanted hickory eyes, soft voice pleading him to accompany the brunette to Nishinoya's party this weekend. Technically, the invitation still came from that short stick, and he should really say no, but really, can anybody say no to that face Yamaguchi pulled? Don't think so. So he agreed to go with him. Under the condition that Yamaguchi won't drink too much this time. Yamaguchi responded with a beaming smile saying yes of course he won't and that made Tsukishima's heart leap out of his chest.

Tsukishima sat with himself as his own company, eyeing the guests and cringing at the questionably clean couch he was resting his ass on. He knows most of them, obviously, since they were his old volleyball teammates. Tsukishima sees a few he recognizes (like Kenma, probably invited by Hinata, and that probably means Kuroo is around too oh god no) and a few he guesses are Nishinoya's friends from uni.

It was a house warming party, according to the wild-haired ex-libero of their old team, and he invited a few close friends to celebrate him moving in to a new apartment. And by a few, Tsukishima was pretty much sure he invited at least fifty people (exaggeration necessary). He hopes Nishinoya was ready to clean up the shit his guests will leave after this party, because Tsukishima's planning on bouncing out of the place with Yamaguchi before Nishinoya makes them clean up, again, or before the clock hits twelve.

The music blared from all around the dim lit room, not really sure where it's coming from, with the bass of the song going too low that made Tsukishima's ears ring. It didn't help that everyone within a two meter radius of where he's sitting was talking loudly, their voices rivaling the beats of the stereo that was nowhere to be seen. He's seriously having a migraine now and is desperately in need of space.

Tsukishima stands up, dropping the not-so-empty cup of alcohol to the floor because fuck it, he doesn't care, it's still not his floor, so what if it gets dirty. He squeezes through the small crowd, shoving a few already drunk college boys to the side to make way for himself. If he wasn't mistaken, Nishinoya's apartment had a balcony and he wanted nothing more than to get some fresh air.

A hand out of nowhere grabbed him by the back of his hoodie and he stumbled backwards, stammering curses as he balanced himself into not falling flat on his ass like a giant nerd. Pretty hard to do that though because he was moving towards the completely opposite direction than where he wanted to go, or more like being dragged away from it. He was being hauled somewhere by someone shorter than him no doubt. Who else is taller than Tsukishima? Honestly.

The blond finally regained his footing when the strong grip loosened from his clothes, whipping his head towards the freaking weirdo who decided that dragging him to places like a toy car was a good idea. However, all initial ideas of mouthing off the person and giving them a piece of their mind dies somewhere around Tsukishima's air when he was faced with Yamaguchi's cheeky grin. He was distracted for a moment, until loud laughter and cheers from the small group in front of them broke the blond out of his trance.

"Heeeeey, Yamaguchi found Tsukishima! Okay! Now we can get this party started," Nishinoya piped as he sat on one of the unoccupied bar stools that stood around his kitchen counter, a couple of bottles of yet to be identified alcohol grasped tightly with his small hands. Yamaguchi, on the other hand, yanked the taller boy by the arm and urged him to sit next to the brunette in the small circle consisted only of their old teammates. Tsukishima said nothing, but he eyed Tanaka who was approaching them with a bunch of tiny drinking glasses and-- Oh no.

Oh god no. He can sense it already, with the way Noya grinned like the little shit he is. He can't believe he literally got dragged into one of those games again.

"Alright alright, settle down now, gents," Nishinoya started, waving his arms around to pacify the team who started talking all at once. He continued afterwards. "I'm sure you all know this one," He places the bottles on the counter, making the glasses clink to each other. "It's called 'Never Have I Ever'. Fairly simple game. We'll all take turns to tell something we haven't done before and if any one of us has done what was mentioned, we take a shot. Sound good?" The libero finishes off as he fills up one of the glasses with the foul smelling liquid.

Tanaka, Hinata and Sugawara (surprisingly) were on board with these shenanigans and just nodded with smiles on their faces, while Daichi, Asahi and Kageyama exchanged looks but went with it nonetheless. Tsukishima already knows where this is all going, and it's not gonna end pretty considering what happened the last time he let a drunk Yamaguchi coax him to joining a game like this (not like he had any protests, who are we kidding here). He wanted to slip out of there, like right now, so he swings his legs off the bar stool he was sitting on and turns his body, but was stopped halfway by an arm around his shoulders. Yamaguchi presses closer to him with a dazed grin, squeezing his grip on the taller blond and Tsukishima can tell that the freckled boy was already tipsy.

"Didn't we talk about you not drinking anything, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima sighed but gave the boy a stern look.

"I didn't. I promise," Yamaguchi dropped it at that. Tsukishima couldn't argue, he really didn't sound drunk at all.

Nishinoya finished filling the shots and slides one to each of them. He cleared his throat as he took the initiative to start the game. "Okay! Never have I ever..." The spiky-haired little man clicked his tongue as he thought of something to say. "...Stolen something from someone before,"

Nobody took a shot at that and Nishinoya shrugged. That was more of a way to start the game anyway so it didn't matter. They took turns in saying 'never have I ever's in order of seating, moving counterclockwise from Nishinoya so it was Asahi's turn to say something.

"I don't know why people still keep on thinking I'm some sort of drug lord so, never have I ever even done drugs before,"

Again, nobody took a shot. Asahi received a slap on the back from the shorter beside him. It was Tanaka's turn now.

"Never have I ever..." With a grim and distant look in his eyes, he continued. "Gone on a date with a girl,"

Laughter erupted from the group and Tanaka glowered at every single one of them especially Sugawara and Daichi who took their respective shots. Tsukishima took a shot of his own, figuring that fuck it, he might as well just go with this if it meant seeing his old teammates humiliate themselves even if it's subtle like so. He snickered when he saw Tanaka give him a glare, and he gives a smug look in return.

"Never have I ever played another sport other than volleyball," of course Kageyama would say something along those lines. Daichi bought his glass to his lips and downed the liquid.

Nishinoya made a curious sound as he refilled the empty glasses. "Really? What sport, Daichi?"

The other just made a dismissive hand gesture but answered anyway. "A couple of people just invited me to join a basketball game once. Does that even count, Kageyama?"

Kageyama gave a firm nod. Because he has literally never played another sport besides volleyball. What a loser.

And the 'never have I ever's ensued all around, each one sounding as silly as "never have I ever worn a dress" (Hinata downed his shot at this one) or "put glue in someone's shoes" (again, as surprising as it is, Sugawara took a shot and gave Daichi a grin). Yamaguchi had his third turn and smugly said "never have I ever sang to Ed Sheeran before in the shower" to get Tsukishima to drink, in which he did after shooting an irritated look at the cheeky freckled boy beside him. It was his turn after Yamaguchi's so he took that chance to get back at him immediately, saying "never have I ever impersonated my best friend in front of a mirror alone in my bedroom". Yamaguchi looked away, beet red faced, and drank the alcohol in front of him. Hinata also took a shot at that, and Kageyama gave the redhead a look of disbelief and Hinata grinned at him with no shame.

This was actually fun, Tsukishima admitted to himself, he was actually enjoying this as he found himself snickering along with his obviously already tipsy friends whenever one of them takes a drink after an embarrassing statement. Yep. Things were going surprisingly well. But we all know it's not for long. Especially when alcohol was involved.

The turns rotated around at least ten times, nobody really kept count but whatever, and by Nishinoya's eleventh turn, the 'never have I ever's stepped up in a way that should've been expected.

"Never have I ever..." Nishinoya started. "...got steamy with someone in a cramped space,"

Hinata quickly drank from his glass like it was no big deal, followed by Kageyama who took his own with a large blush. Tsukishima sent the libero a glare, knowing full well what he meant by that, and he took a shot as Yamaguchi did too. And that's where it went downhill.

Tanaka and Nishinoya were so alike, doing pranks and shenanigans to their friends like a couple of jesters, so it wasn't a surprise when the bald-headed senior followed Nishinoya in teasing the bespectacled blond who they found on top of a certain freckled brunette in a closet a few weeks ago. "Never have I ever made out with a dude,"

Although, much to Tanaka's absolute shock, every single one of them except himself took a shot, including Nishinoya who was now wearing a constipated-looking expression on his reddening face.

The dirty playing continued for a few turns, with Tsukishima and Asahi trying to break the cycle by saying 'never have I ever's that were completely unrelated to the obscenities that the others were spewing.

"Never have I ever sent nudes,"

"Never have I ever returned an overdue library book,"

"Never have I ever been to gay strip bar,"

"Never have I ever seen a girl naked,"

"Never have I ever seen a _guy_ naked,"

"Never have I ever had my dick sucked,"

By this point, they had consumed around four bottles of alcohol. Nishinoya was still going, Daichi was looking quite bored with his chin on top of his hands, Kageyama was out cold already with Hinata drunkily and noisily trying to shake him awake, Asahi passed out just now, his head making a loud thud against the kitchen counter, Sugawara had disappeared somewhere probably to the bathroom to throw up the mixed content in his stomach and Tanaka left around ten minutes ago, raising his hands in defeat because of the new things he had learned tonight, saying "Alright I'm out,"

Tsukishima was already pondering on how this game even ends. Like who the hell wins? Does anyone win? What the hell kind of game even is this? The blond looked at the half-unconscious Yamaguchi resting his head on his shoulder, arms gripped tightly around his as he asked himself these questions.

Maybe Nishinoya won't notice if they slip out of the party now. The shorter man in front of him doesn't look all too sober anymore to notice so Tsukishima quietly slides off the bar stool, pulling Yamaguchi with him. The brunette gave him a confused look but complied anyway, getting off his own seat while still clinging to Tsukishima.

Except instead of clinging to his arm, Yamaguchi's arms were now around his waist, rubbing his face on Tsukishima's back.

Well if he wasn't drunk before, he was certainly drunk now.

"Yama- No. What the hell are you doing?" The blond stuttered when he felt Yamaguchi's grip tighten and heard the brunette hum his name in a sensual way. He doesn't give the taller boy an answer though, too drunk to do so.

They were out of the kitchen now where they held their stupid game, but it was hard to walk around and find the exit with all these college students littered everywhere and the pair of hands that were sliding themselves against his chest and going downwards.

If there was one thing he learned about Yamaguchi from the last time he had too much to drink, is that he could get a little bit too clingy. And possibly horny. He should know, he experienced it first hand back at that other party. Now he didn't know if he was like that to anyone who was around him or just him (hah you wish), but he'd rather not think about it.

Tsukishima must've been pretty intoxicated himself, because the door out of the apartment was right there, he can see it, he can go and drag Yamaguchi with him out of that door, but he was once again going the other direction with Yamaguchi pushing him to said direction and he let himself get steered by the boy behind him. The brunette's hands were under his shirt now, cold fingers trailing on his contrastingly warm skin and it made shivers run down his spine. Tsukishima could've sworn that he felt Yamaguchi nipping on his nape too, and that was making things worst for the taller boy. He couldn't even bring himself to stop him.

"Tsukki," The brunette breathed. And he says Tsukishima's name again, affectionately so, all the while dragging his fingers against the blond's abdomen. They were still walking, or wobbling more like it, towards another door because it was really cramped with all these people around and the way Yamaguchi was touching him all over the place. They passed by Sugawara, out cold face down on the couch Tsukishima was sitting on earlier, with plastic cups stacked neatly on top of his head. Tanaka was sitting beside him, looking quite wasted, and was working on balancing another cup on his senior's head. It was weird as hell. Tsukishima didn't bat an eye at them, not that he had a second to spare, because he was being pushed to the nearest bathroom.

Tsukishima almost tripped and hit his head on the sink. He scowled as he propped himself up and turned to Yamaguchi maybe to yell at him but the second he even faced him, the brunette already had his palm warmly pressed against his chest, finger pressing against his lips and shushing him. Yamaguchi gave him a lazy smile, his eyes drooping and blown and Tsukishima was sober enough to tell that Yamaguchi _might_ be more drunk than the last time they were in a similar predicament.

Yamaguchi was too close, his everything pressed up against Tsukishima and it was unnecessary, he thought, because this bathroom had a lot more space. But there he was, back arched from leaning back too far, his hand gripping the edge of the sink, breathing heavy and hitched, Yamaguchi's own breath ghosting against his lips. And like the last time, he didn't protest this time either.

"You look really cute like this, Tsukki," Yamaguchi cooed, giving the boy confined within his space a sly grin that was so unlike him. He moves his head, right by the crook of Tsukishima's neck, and slowly started prepping kisses down the taller's neck. Yamaguchi chuckled lowly when he felt Tsukishima shudder, felt his warm breath just above his cheek. Sighing his name again as he pried away from the blond's throat, Yamaguchi licks his own lips before pressing them to Tsukishima's.

Tsukishima just gave a soft grunt but didn't move, didn't try to and didn't find the need to because being pressed up against Yamaguchi like this was always nice. Although it never did sit right with him whenever Yamaguchi was like this when he's drunk. Because that's just it. He's drunk. He shouldn't be doing this. And Tsukishima shouldn't let him. Period.

But he opened his mouth anyway when he felt Yamaguchi's warm tongue eagerly swipe against his lower lip, and Yamaguchi darts it past his lips. The kiss was messy, with too much tongue and spit involved more than lips were, and inexperienced especially in Yamaguchi's side where he just kissed with his instincts. Not like Tsukishima was any better at it though. He was slowly melting into the kiss, getting warm and tingly especially down there, and his arms were snaking around Yamaguchi's waist. They parted a few times for air, crashing back to each other after only a second of breathing, and lewd wet sounds filled the confines of the bathroom.

No, Tsukishima says to himself as he tries to push away but it wasn't just Yamaguchi he was fighting for dominance here, he was fighting himself. Internally, of course. Because he really should have more self-control than this. He tries to pull away from their heated kisses often, hoping maybe Yamaguchi would stop too, but the brunette chases after his lips anyway so it was more or less futile.

Yamaguchi's hands found their way on Tsukishima's hips, firmly placing his hands on the sides and then bucking his own hips forward. Tsukishima gave a loud groan at the unexpected contact. He didn't know what was worse, realizing how hard he's gotten just from kissing Yamaguchi alone or that Yamaguchi was getting more fired up.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima cursed himself for letting that get past his lips and worst of all, he sounded so needy. Yamaguchi just grinded against him harder, closer, and it was almost painful but it wasn't. Tsukishima just wanted more contact. He didn't care anymore, just like he lost the will to care the last time. The thick denim that stood as their restraints were getting in the way and it was annoying and and he wants them off. Now.

"What's wrong, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi spoke when he felt the blond's hand play around the hem of his shirt and the edge of his pants, his tone sounding a little too teasing to Tsukishima's ears. "You're getting a little too hot down there,"

"Shut up," It was the only thing Tsukishima can mutter back. Yamaguchi laughed at him.

Resting his head on Tsukishima's chest, his hands made way to help undo the button of his jeans. Yamaguchi's hips stutter forward again, catching the blond off guard and making him pull the shorter boy closer with a hiss. Tsukishima pulled the other's pants down to his thighs as Yamaguchi clumsily did the same on his and shit, it felt warmer than before. Yamaguchi moaned his name out and rolled his hips forward, making Tsukishima follow him and soon they were both grinding on each other.

Tsukishima felt like he was lost in the pleasure of Yamaguchi being so close to him, his nerves suddenly perked and he was craving more.

But as much as Tsukishima wants this to last, they were still getting off in Nishinoya's bathroom. He was reminded of that when he heard the door creak open, his head whipping up to the sound. Out of panic, he pushes Yamaguchi forward, towards the door and blocking the thing with both of their weights before the door was completely open. At the other side, he heard a loud yelp that sounded a lot like Hinata. Yamaguchi remained unfazed at the fact that they almost got walked in on and Tsukishima suddenly shoving him against the door, but he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head where it made contact with the surface. Tsukishima kissed the brunette's cheek and muttered a sincere sorry before going back to grinding his hips on him.

Legs getting tired, Tsukishima pulls Yamaguchi towards him as he leaned on his back against the wall. He slid down to sit on the tiled floor, guiding Yamaguchi on top of his lap.

"Comfy?" Tsukishima asks with a smirk as he rolled his hips upwards. Yamaguchi nodded with a whimper spilling from his lips, grinding down on instinct while he straddled comfortably on Tsukishima's lap. They continued like this for a while, lips messily joining each other, hands touching every crevice of the other's chest, pace going erratic by the second.

" _Tsukki,"_ Yamaguchi breathed. "Please, Tsukki... Nn.. Let me... Let me touch you," he moaned in between huffs.

Tsukishima didn't even get to reply from that plea, because Yamaguchi was already reaching inside his boxers, eagerly squeezing around Tsukishima's base. Tsukishima whipped his head back, slamming his head against the wall and he loudly let a swear out. He felt Yamaguchi stroke him with a tight grip, too quick and too eager and good god it felt too good for him. Tsukishima fluttered his eyes closed, biting his lips and absolutely whimpering under Yamaguchi's touch.

The blond moaned at another kind of warmth that touched his exposed erection and he look down with fogged up glasses to see Yamaguchi's own cock sliding down against his in such an erractic manner. Groaning out Yamaguchi's name, he reached down to stroke them both, and it wasn't long until the boy on top of him came with a pitched yelp of his name, streaking white on Tsukishima's shirt. Tsukishima didn't last long afterwards.

It did take a while for him to get down from his high, because he didn't expect such a good orgasm from just a handjob. Yamaguchi slumped against him, his face buried on Tsukishima's chest. He wasn't moving, the blond took note, thinking maybe he passed out. He considered shaking him awake but didn't find the strength to do so. Literally. He was so unexpectedly spent.

Tsukishima didn't realize that he was dozing off himself.

  --

"Shit dude, you're gonna wake them,"

"Shut up, Ryuu! Wait-- One more,"

"Shit he's awake--"

Tsukishima grabbed hold of his glasses and immediately put them on. He was greeted by the sight of Nishinoya flashing a camera in front of him with a shit-eating grin that's slowly turning to an expression of absolute regret. Tsukishima was seething and out of actual rage, tried to stand up but hit his head on the sink. Nishinoya burst out laughing.

"We were wondering why the bathroom was locked. I should've known," Nishinoya wheezed. "That's so fucking lame, Tsu--"

"Nn... Tsukki..?" Yamaguchi stirred awake from Tsukishima's constant moving, rubbing his eyes and lifting his head from the blond's chest but not completely off yet.

"Yamaguchi. Get off. Now," Tsukishima glared at the libero in front of him and Yamaguchi did as he was told, face immediately turning red when he realized that his own pants were undone.

Nishinoya and Tanaka ran off from the bathroom the second Tsukishima got up from the floor. Chucking his pants back up, he stumbled out in a hunt for those two and the camera they were holding. "I'm going to flush that thing and your heads down the toilet! You two are dead, you hear me?!"

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi tiptoed out the bathroom after a few minutes, yawning and rubbing his aching head. He sat on the couch with a sigh, looking at a still unconscious Sugawara with a bunch of cups stacked on top of his head.

Yep. No parties for a while, Yamaguchi thought.

**Author's Note:**

> in which I tried to fit so many things at once that I ended up with 4k words worth of nonsense. i'm sorry;;;;;;;
> 
> So I thought I could make this thing into a small series??? idk it's just so fun to write them in college aus where they all fuck up whenever someone decides to throw a party hahahaha. but I don't know much games people play at parties cuz i'm a shut in ;;;;u;;;; maybe you guys can give me some ideas???
> 
> disclaimer: I've never drank before in my entire life so I'm sorry if I flopped at writing this hahahahah oh gosh bye


End file.
